A Series of Unlikely Events
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: A group of AU scenarios. All Alex/Olivia. There will be more are times goes on. All suggestions or requests will be seriously considered.
1. Life's a Beach

Welcome to what goes on inside my brain. This is the first in a series of random scenarios that Alex and Olivia will take on for your viewing pleasure.

* * *

Olivia regretted planning this trip. She regretted chartering this private jet to take her and her new friend to St. Thomas, with her substantial inheritance. She regretted not telling the pilot to turn around at the first sign of engine trouble.

Now she regretted that the plane was heading nose first into the ocean. No matter how much the men in the front of the plane struggled, they could only pull it up so that when the plane hit the water, it stayed upright for a few seconds before the it started to sink nose first.

Olivia kept her wits about her enough to unbuckle herself and unbuckle Alex. They rushed to the door. They managed to heave it open together.

From her last commercial flight, Alex vaguely remembered that there was supposed to be a raft somewhere on the cabin. She began searching all overhead compartments. She finally found the large yellow mess of rubber and pulled the string, inflating it, and then carrying it to the open door.

"I'm going to go check on the pilots," Olivia told her and sprinted to the other end of the cabin. She found that the windows had broken out of the front and the pilot and co-pilot were nowhere to be found.

"Liv! C'mon!" Alex yelled, holding onto the string attached to the raft that was in the water. The ocean was started to rise up to the blonde's ankles and she knew it was a matter of seconds before the whole plane was under.

Olivia waded up to Alex and then held the rope while Alex jumped into the raft. She took one last look at the cabin and hopped in after Alex.

They both sat in the raft, in complete shock as their plane sank into the bottom of the ocean. Olivia looked back at Alex whose expression was blank. She wished she knew what to do, but her year at the police academy didn't include wilderness training.

"I don't…" Olivia trailed off. She looked around and saw miles of ocean around them, with nothing resembling land in sight, "What…Did that really just happen?"

"Unfortunately," Alex dug around in the bag next to her. She pulled out a hair tie and put her hair up.

That was when Olivia first noticed that Alex's suitcase and her own NYPD duffle bag, along with an assortment of various items from the plane were on the raft.

"When did you manage to get all this stuff on the raft?" Olivia asked looking through her own bag.

"When you were checking for the pilots," Alex stated, she pulled out her cell phone, "Apparently my phone coverage doesn't include middle of the ocean."

"Mine either," Olivia put her phone back in her bag. "We can try again after we've drifted a while." She picked up a tiny bottle that was rolling next to her, "I'm glad you still had time to raid in the mini bar while our plane was sinking."

Alex smirked, "I figured if we were going to die in the middle of the ocean that we might as we be drunk."

"We're not going to die," Olivia assured the ADA who was sitting on the opposite side of the raft as her, "We're going to be rescued and go home. They're going to write about our terrifying ordeal in the paper and how we were both drunk when they picked us up."

The blonde smiled, "I guess, but…" she looked at her watch, "if we're not rescued in forty-eight hours, I'm getting hammered."

"Deal," Olivia nodded. She looked at all the water bottles rolling around. "Good thinking with the water bottles."

"I also grabbed all the food," Alex picked up a bag of chips, "Which was chips, cookies, some fruit, and six bags of four peanuts each."

Olivia picked up the seat cushion next to her, "What about this?"

"Floatation device?" Alex asked, "I don't know, I was just throwing things in here."

"You did really great," Olivia put the cushion down, "You'd think with all my training I'd have thought about supplies."

"No one trains you for this," the blonde answered, trying to comfort Olivia.

They started going through their bags, deciding what they could use in the event that they were stranded in the middle of the ocean for days on end. Then they repacked everything and erected a small tent, using a blanket that Alex grabbed and pieces of plane that was drifting past them. They both lay under it, protecting themselves from the harsh sun that was beating down. They were already dressed for the tropics, but they were dressed for a resort, not for constant, uninterrupted sunlight.

"I'm sorry," Olivia murmured, propping her head up to scan the horizon, hoping to some sort of deity that she'd see land.

Alex shook her head, "This was definitely not your fault. Besides, the waves are relaxing."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. She had no idea how Alex was staying so calm. On the inside Olivia was a nervous wreck. "You're not scared?"

The blonde looked behind Olivia out across the ocean, "I'm terrified. There's any number of things that could happen to us, right now sharks are coming to mind, but we're both smart, able women. I'm sure we'll figure a way out of this. If I was with anyone else I'd be panicking, but I trust you. We'll be okay."

The detective nodded, trying to hold it together for Alex who seemed to place a lot of hope and faith in her.

After a few minutes of drifting in silence, Alex sat up, "Oh my god. Is that a shark?"

Olivia turned around and looked where Alex was looking. A gray fin was in the water a few hundred yards away. Olivia's eyes widened when she saw another one.

"There's four of them," Alex breathed.

Olivia looked around for something to protect them with. She picked up a shard of jagged plane from the water. She tightened her grip on it and held it like a knife.

"Wait," Alex smiled, "Those aren't sharks." She pointed out to the group of fins. One of the fins jumped out of the water. It was a dolphin.

"Wow," Olivia grinned, "I've never seen one in the ocean before."

They laughed as the dolphins played around in the water, jumping and swimming. One of the dolphins dared to come close to the raft. Alex ran her hand over the surface of the water as it neared. The dolphin let her touch his fin before diving and then jumping right next to them.

Olivia smiled at Alex's interaction with the dolphin. Something on the other side of Alex caught her eye. She sat up to get a better look. Her mouth dropped open and her heart hammered. "Alex! Look it's land!"

Alex's head whipped around. She saw what Olivia was talking about. A beach appeared on the horizon. The waves were pushing them to an island.

Without speaking, they both grabbed a piece of plane that they pulled on the raft and started rowing. The dolphins followed them toward the island for a few hundred feet before stopping to play again.

"I never thought I'd be this relieved to see a beach," Alex sighed as they got close enough to see the bottom of the ocean.

"Me either," Olivia put her makeshift oar back into the raft and jumped out. She was waist deep in the water so it was easy for her to pull the raft the rest of the way to the dry sand.

She held her hand out to Alex who daintily stepped out onto the sand. She looked around and saw endless beach on both sides of her. "It looked a lot smaller farther away."

Olivia nodded, "I think you should stay here with the raft and I'll go see if there's anyone else on the island."

"No way," Alex shook her head, "You're not leaving me here by myself. There could be snakes in that jungle right there," she pointed to the tree line that began at the end of the beach. Then she pointed toward the water, "And sharks and alligators and crabs."

"Alligators?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," Alex looked down at the sand, "Liv, I'm scared. I don't want you to leave me."

Olivia finally realized that Alex wasn't joking. She was genuinely scared. The look on her face broke Olivia's heart so she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "I won't leave you. I promise."

Alex pulled away after a few seconds. "The sun is going to be down in a few hours. What do you want me to do?"

Olivia looked around and finally noticed that the sun was close to setting. "It's been a long day. Let's make somewhere to sleep and we're search the island tomorrow. Hopefully there's a resort on the other side of the island."

The blonde nodded.

Olivia directed the building of their fortress for the night although Alex insisted on a floor. Olivia gathered enough leaves to make the floor, then they deflated the raft and used it as the tent. Then they stored all the supplies in their bags with the exception of the seat cushions Alex grabbed along with the blanket. Olivia dug a hole in the sand and then gathered some wood from the fringe of a tree line. They managed to get the fire started just as the sun went down.

"Why did you have a lighter?" Olivia asked handing the orange fire started back to Alex.

Alex pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her bag, "Because matches are so nineteen fifty."

"I didn't know you smoked," Olivia was completely surprised.

The blonde shook her head as she put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it, "I quit."

"It doesn't look like it."

"I only smoke when I'm traveling," Alex took a long drag and stashed the cigarettes and the lighter back in her bag, "Planes make me nervous. And apparently there's a good reason for that."

Olivia held out her hand. She hadn't smoked since her sophomore year of college, but she could certainly use something to take the edge off now.

Alex handed the cigarette over. She watched Olivia take a long drag and exhale a pale blue stream of smoke. "Are you hungry?"

The blonde shook her head, "I could really use a bourbon though."

"I think we have a tiny one," Olivia started to get up.

Alex took Olivia's hand and pulled her back down. "It was a joke." After a few seconds of silence, Alex asked, "Why did you ask me to come?"

Olivia gave Alex a quizzical look.

"I didn't mean it in an accusatory way," Alex added, "I'm not blaming you at all. I just…you could have taken any number of people. Why did you invite me? I'm sure there's a couple other people you'd rather be stranded with."

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "No. I think you're the only person I'd want to be stranded with. I'd rather be sipping mojitos and dancing all night with you, but stranded is okay for now."

The ADA nodded, "Agreed." She let out a yawn, "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Right behind you," Olivia kicked some sand onto the fire then put out the cigarette in the sand. She walked back to the tent by the full moonlight.

The tent was a tight squeeze for both women, but when Alex cuddled into Olivia it became fairly comfortable for them both. Olivia stroked Alex's hair for a few minutes until she was sure Alex was asleep. Then she tried to come up with a plan to get them off of the island.

Olivia woke up alone in the tent. She stretched and looked around, reorienting herself with the waking world. She could tell that the sun was already hot in the sky by the way the yellow raft overhead was lit up.

She crawled out from under the tent and stretched again. She found her tent-mate on the beach, in a bikini. She was standing at the edge of the water, looking out over the vast expanse of sea surrounding them.

It looked as though she'd been swimming because her skin was glistening in the light. The blonde turned around and smiled. She walked closer to Olivia, "Good morning."

Olivia smiled, "What time is it?"

Alex looked at her watch, "Ten fifteen."

"Did you already go for a swim?" Olivia asked, gesturing to the water.

She was answered by a smile, "When in Rome…" She walked over to where the fire used to be. The blonde bent down by the ashes. There was a new leaf on the ground with a little piece of pink meat on it. Alex picked it up and offered it to Olivia, "Hungry?"

"What is it?" Olivia asked, picking it up and sniffing it.

"The freshest crab, you've ever eaten," Alex grinned.

Olivia took a small bite and her eyes widened, "This is amazing Alex. How did you catch it?"

"Sharp stick," Alex smirked.

After Olivia finished her crab breakfast, she went into the tent to change into a bikini top and shorts. When she emerged, Alex was in sipping from a water bottle.

"If you get any more comfortable here, I doubt you'd want to be found," Olivia chuckled.

Alex took down her hair and put it up again, "I miss coffee, somewhere to plug in my blow dryer, and my bed. Although, your little mumblings in your sleep were cute."

Olivia blushed, "What did I say?"

"I couldn't tell," Alex shrugged, "C'mon. If we find someone to save us, we can be drinking mojitos and oogling cabana girls by tomorrow."

"Cabana girls?" Olivia asked, and started walking with Alex down the beach.

The ADA grinned, "Okay, maybe I did hear some things you were mumbling in your sleep."

Olivia blushed a deeper shade a red than before.

"Liv, I'd like to think we're friends," Alex added as they continued to walk, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The detective shrugged, "I have no idea. I just never thought it was important."

"It's important if you're hiding it," Alex stated, kicking the sand as she walked.

Olivia took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Alex, I'm gay."

Alex grinned, "Fantastic."

"Why fantastic?" the detective asked.

"No idea," the blonde shrugged, "I'm just never sure what to say when people tell me that."

Olivia laughed, "I'm not really sure what I want to hear when I tell someone that so that's fair."

They walked in silence for a while until Alex broke the silence, "What do you say we walk for half an hour and then go back, eat lunch and then try the other way?"

"Are we going to move our camp?" Olivia asked, looking toward the jungle right next to her. She wondered was a lurking in the shadows of the island.

Alex shrugged, "You're the boss. I'm just the cook."

A chuckle came from the detective, "Alright. I think we should start moving it so we can cover more ground."

They kept walking for about thirty more minutes and found nothing but beach, water, and jungle so they turned around and went back.

"What are the chances that we washed up on the only island on the entire planet that had not been discovered?" Alex asked when they got back to their camp.

"I don't know," Olivia looked at the ocean, "You know I was thinking."

"Uh oh," Alex grinned.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, "I was thinking that we should leave the camp here. It's closest to the plane wreckage and it's in a highly visible area from the sky and ocean."

The blonde nodded, "Okay. That makes sense." She went to the tent and pulled out her bag, "Since we're going to stay here, maybe we should make out tent a little sturdier." She pulled out some sunscreen, "but first, I'm scared I'm going to burn so can you help me out?"

Olivia nodded.

Alex took a beach towel out of her bag and laid down on it so Olivia to put sunscreen on her back. As she rubbed it in, Olivia noticed how flawless Alex's skin was.

"I think we should take a walk in the jungle too," Alex offered, "There are plants everywhere so there has to be fresh water in there somewhere."

"Good idea," Olivia looked at their stash of water that had barely been touched, "Are you sure you haven't been stranded on an island before?"

"I'm sure," Alex replied, closing her eyes and loving the feel of Olivia's strong hands on her back. She sighed when Olivia finished and rubbed some lotion on her stomach and chest.

"Shall we eat or walk?" Olivia asked, sitting back in the sand and stretching her legs. The sun was beating down on them and Olivia was glistening because of it.

Alex looked around, "I haven't seen a crab in a while. They must have heard about me." She paused and smiled when Olivia laughed, "Are you hungry?"

Olivia nodded, "But I can wait. Maybe we'll find a deli in the jungle."

"Here's hoping," Alex knelt next to her bag and pulled out some jeans, "I'm not going in the jungle in a bikini. I keep thinking about a camping trip I went on and got poison ivy all over my legs."

"You went camping?" Olivia asked continuing to stretch her legs.

"I was in the Girl Scouts," Alex pulled the jeans over her bikini bottoms, "It was mostly for the after school snacks and the sash. I used it to pretend I was Miss America."

Olivia laughed. "You sounded like a fun little girl."

"I was, in the words of my mother, an adventure," Alex pulled on her sneakers.

"I bet," the detective stood up and went to her own bag. Alex's jeans idea seems like a good one.

A few minutes later, they stood arm in arm at the edge of the jungle, peering in. Alex took a deep breath and whispered, "I'll cry if I see a snake."

"Why are you whispering?" Olivia asked, "Scared they'll hear you?"

"I'm serious," the ADA answered tightening her grip on Olivia. She took the detective's hand and held it tight, "I'll start bawling like a big baby."

Olivia smiled, "I'll be running out of the jungle right behind you."

"What if we get lost?" Alex asked quietly.

The detective thought it over, "Well this island can't be that big. We'll just find our way to the nearest beach and walk along the beach until we find our camp."

"What if we're kidnapped by indigenous people and tied to poles while they boil water in huge pots so they can eat us?" the blonde added.

"Then we'll call Gilligan and the Skipper to come rescue us," Olivia deadpanned. She took the first step into the jungle.

They hiked around the jungle for two hours. They found a stream that Olivia decided would be handy when their water bottles were empty. The whole time Alex wouldn't let go of Olivia's hand. After marking the path to the stream they went back to camp. Alex shed her shoes and jeans. She picked up the sharp stick she caught breakfast with and took off to the ocean.

Olivia sat in the sand and watched Alex stand ankle deep in the water with her stick poised above her head. She never, in a million years, though that she'd see Alex Cabot primitive spear hunting. It was like some strange warp happened on this island and everything was different. This little island was it's own world and the only two inhabitants were Alex and Olivia.

She watched Alex strike a few times and miss. Olivia smiled at Alex's determination as she turned to the tent. She took out her cell phone and turned it on again, praying for a signal. There was a flicker of hope when one bar lit up on the screen. Just as Olivia was dialing her partner's number, the bar disappeared. She turned off her phone again and stashed it in her bag. She checked Alex's phone with the same result.

When she was done with the phone check, Alex was walking back to the camp with a crab on the end of her stick.

"You're amazing," Olivia smiled. She picked up the lighter from the floor of the tent and started the fire.

Alex once again shelled and cooked the crab. They ate their crab with a side of potato chips from a snack-sized bag.

The sun started to fall on another day on the island. They lay, side by side in the sand, looking at the countless number of stars in the sky.

"If we never get off of this island," Olivia slowly blinked, "I think we'd s still be okay."

Alex moved closer to Olivia, "I guess so, but I think you'd get sick of seafood."

"We could eat the snakes we find in the jungle," Olivia smirked.

The blonde frowned, "I'm never going to eat snake. Now because you said that I'm going to be freaking out all night."

The detective smiled, "It's okay. I'll protect you."

"You better," Alex warned.

The sun started to go down so Olivia started a fire so they'd have some light. She watched at Alex went to the tent and returned with four mini bottle of liquor.

"We have rum, tequila, whiskey, and vodka," she knelt down in front of Olivia and offered them to her.

Olivia picked out the tequila and vodka before asking, "I thought we were going to wait until we got rescued."

The blonde cracked open her first bottle, "I have a feeling we'll be rescued soon. So they won't rescue me when I'm drunk. I'll at least have a hangover." She held her bottle up in the air.

Olivia opened her first bottle and held hers up to Alex.

"Okay, make a toast."

The detective thought about it for a while, "Here's to the Coast Guard, private jets, and the mechanic that hit the wing with a wrench and said it runs like a dream." She smiled at Alex's chuckle, "Your turn."

"To the Girl Scouts, the fact that when we get home we'll never want to eat crab again, and…to learning new things about each other."

"Cheers," Olivia grinned.

They watched each other slam the liquid fire. Alex stuck her tongue out, "I don't like cheap whiskey."

"It would have been nice to have salt and a lime," Olivia opened her second bottle.

Alex followed suit and raised her glass.

"To our own private island," Olivia added, "And to grabbing everything, but the galley sink from the jet."

Alex grinned mischievously, "To discovery, passion and sensation."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, but swallowed the liquor. She couldn't figure out for the life of her what Alex was talking about.

They threw their bottles into the fire and Olivia was surprised when Alex kissed her. When the blonde kissed a second time, she felt the nimble hands of her companion on the small of her back.

When Alex pulled away for a breath, she moved to sit on Olivia's lap, facing the detective.

"Alex, what's going on?" Olivia asked while Alex ran her fingers through the thick brown hair,

Alex shook her head with a sly smirk, "I'll explain tomorrow that I've wanted to do this for years. Right now, I'm going to go through with it."

Olivia couldn't stop a smile from playing on her lips. There was something in Alex's eyes that was playful, something that was sexy and something that said the time for talk was over.

At first Olivia was a little wary of having sex on the beach, out in the open, but Alex reminded her that they were all alone on the island. At that Olivia surrendered all control to her instincts and to Alex.

They had been asleep for only a few moments when the tide started to roll in. It ticked their toes and woke them before it got any higher. Alex enticed Olivia into a moonlit skinny dip before they dried off, got dressed and laid in their tent.

Alex cuddled as deep into Olivia as she possibly could. Olivia smiled at how cute Alex was when she was wriggling around to get comfortable. She held Alex in place and waited for the blonde to fall asleep before falling asleep herself.

"Liv! Wake up!" Alex called into the tent early the next morning. Her voice was accompanied by a whirling noise.

Olivia rubbed her eyes and crawled out of the tent on all fours. When she looked up, she saw where the whirling noise was coming from. There was a helicopter coming toward them. She jumped up and walked over to Alex, "Am I dreaming?"

Alex smirked, "Nope. A cruise ship was going by and one of the passengers saw our tent though some binoculars. The captain called the Coast Guard and we're saved!"

Everything that happened in the next few hours was a whirlwind. It wasn't long before they were back on United State soil. They landed in Key West around nine a.m..

They had been poked and prodded by doctors and questioned by a man in a suit. Then they were followed by lines of media vans on the way to the hotel they were going to stay at before taking a jet furnished by the same company that Olivia rented the jet from in the first place. They also offered free flights for the rest of their lives to make up for their ordeal.

Alex stepped out of the shower, refreshed and clean. She was glad to be back in civilization. Even though their vacation had an unexpected turn and was shorter than they planned, she was happy it turned out how it did.

She walked back into the bedroom and heard a report on TV talking about it their story, "It is evident by the elaborate camp that was set up that these two women knew how to survive in the wild."

A female reporter came on, "On a related note, the island those were stranded on was uninhabited and there is no official record of its existence at all. It has been decided by all local governments that so long as the island will remain ninety percent vegetation that the island now belongs to those two ladies who are credited with its discovery. None of our reporters have been able to reach them for comment, but we will anxiously wait for the name of the recently discovered, twenty-acre island…"

Olivia looked over at Alex who was wearing only a towel, "We own an island."

Alex nodded and smiled, "What do you want to name it?"

"I have no idea," the detective laid back on the bed, "This bed feels great."

The blonde couldn't resist. She walked to the bed and straddled Olivia, "You know what feels better?"

"I do," Olivia smirked and sat up enough to capture Alex's lips, "But first, you have some explaining to do."

Alex sat back and ran her fingers along the lines of Olivia's muscle shirt, "I have wanted to…engage you since the day I met you."

"Engage?" Olivia smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes, "It sounded better than I wanted to jump you the second I saw you." She smiled, "Anyway, I always thought there was no way, but when you told me you were gay I was ecstatic. That meant there was a chance. Then I couldn't help myself and finally did jump you."

The detective kissed Alex again, "Okay resume what you were doing before."

"Wait," Alex looked down at Olivia, holding her eyes, "What do you think?"

"I think I have lifetime free rides in private jets, half of a private island, and the most beautiful woman on the world straddling me," Olivia smiled as she ran her hands up and down Alex's exposed thighs, "I think, right now, my life is perfect,"

Alex grinned and kissed Olivia, "You are such a flatterer."

"Mmhmm," Olivia moaned into the kiss, "I should have warned you."

After a smile and quick kiss, Alex unraveled the towel that hid her body and threw it across the room. She could feel Olivia's eyes examine every part of her body before gently touching and caressing.

They spent the rest of their vacation holed up in the hotel, only getting dressed enough to answer the door when the room service guy knocked.


	2. 20 Questions

After hours of driving, she had finally made it. Alex was back in New York, back in Manhattan, and back in the 1-6. She was on her way up the elevator to visit the friends she had to leave behind two years earlier and the girlfriend she never thought she'd get to see again.

She was getting antsy. As soon as she was informed that it was safe for her to reenter society as Alexandra Cabot, she jumped in her car and started driving. She didn't care if Olivia had moved on or if the replacement Branch installed as SVU ADA was better than her. She just wanted a sense of normalcy and she would have it at the SVU precinct.

As the elevator rose to the appropriate floor, it paused at a floor below. The heavy metal doors opened and a woman with bright red hair stepped in. Alex immediately recognized her, although Casey didn't looked like she even saw Alex.

When the doors closed, the elevator started up again. Alex was counting the numbers as they went by waiting impatiently so that she could surprise the SVU squad. However when they were about to rise to the right floor, the elevator jerked to a stop and stopped moving.

_Of all the days to get stuck in this thousand year old elevator…_Alex thought to herself. She immediately pressed the emergency call button. It wasn't the first time she'd been stuck in that exact elevator.

Casey finally turned around and her jaw dropped, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprising the squad," Alex sighed, "Or I was going to." She pressed the emergency button again.

Finally a loud voice billowed through the speakers in the ceiling, "Don't worry ladies, we'll have you out in no time."

Alex slid down the wall onto the ground, "You might as well sit down. The last time I was stuck in here and he said that, it took two hours."

Casey looked at the ceiling for a moment before sitting down on the ground. "So you're out huh?"

The blonde nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked, "I'd expect that since you've been in witness protection so long, you'd want to go visit your friends."

"They are my friends," Alex answered easily.

When Munch walked back into the squad room, Olivia looked back up, "I thought you were going on a coffee run."

"The elevator is stuck," he dropped down in his seat.

"There are stairs right next to the elevator," Fin added.

Elliot and Olivia chuckled.

Munch just shook his head, "Why don't one of you go on a coffee run? If I get down the stairs I don't know if I'll be able to get back up. I had a long night."

"Oh really?" Fin asked with a hint of disbelief.

"I had a date last night," Munch grinned.

Olivia interjected, "Did you finally asked out that bailiff that's had the hots for you since you worked in Baltimore?"

Munch nodded, "She's very nice."

Olivia smiled, "Good for you." She finished writing and stood from her desk, "I'm going to go get some coffee before I pass out. I've had a long night too, but I was chasing a perp through a playground because my partner is out of shape."

Elliot smirked at the playful accusation, "I would have helped, but I thought you could handle it yourself."

"You thought I could handle it or the seesaw that tripped you up thought I could handle it," Olivia shrugged her jacket on and made her way out of the room.

When she got to the stairway door, she saw a couple of maintenance people crowded by the elevator doors. If there were that many people working on it, someone must have gotten stuck in it. She hadn't seen Cragen all day so she wondered if he was stuck.

She walked over to the group and asked, "Is Don Cragen in there?"

One of the men in jumpsuits shook his head and put his hands on his hips watching the crew try to pry open the doors, "It's two women."

This worried Olivia a little because a couple of victims could be stuck in there and their chances of wanting to report their crime after being stuck in the elevator were slim to none. She asked, "Is there any way I can communicate with them? They might be here to report a crime."

He nodded, "The surveillance room downstairs has the phone that's connected to the intercom in there."

Olivia nodded and quickly made her way down the stairs. She opened the door to the room to find an old man sitting behind the screen. She quickly identified herself. The old man stood up and said, "You go ahead. I'm going to go take my coffee break."

Soon Olivia was alone in the small room. She saw the screen with the elevator camera on it, but could only see the top of a woman's head. The other woman was completely out of sight. They must be sitting on the ground.

Olivia picked up the receiver while looking at the screen. "This is Detective Benson, from Special Victims. Is there anything I can help you ladies with?"

She saw the woman with part of her head visible start to move. The grainy black and white image made it almost impossible to tell any kind of hair color.

Alex smiled at the voice. She knew Olivia was worried that potential victims might be stuck in the elevator. She saw Casey looking at her so she answered for both of them, "There's no victims in here Liv. Just your ADA and a visitor."

Olivia furrowed her brows at the voice. The reception on the ancient phone was terrible, but the voice sounded extremely familiar. She just couldn't place it.

Finally the woman whose head she could see stood up. She saw Casey dust off her skirt and stretch. Then the redhead added, "We're fine."

Olivia was still puzzled by the first voice, "Who is the visitor?"

Alex smirked. She knew Olivia's curiosity would kill her until she knew. She also knew that where she was sitting wasn't visible from the camera if Olivia was indeed watching them as she suspected.

Olivia saw Casey look at the obstructed corner and then look up at the camera, "It's a surprise."

The detective's heart skipped a beat. She hoped it was who she thought it was. She'd had this same hope over the past few years every time someone knocked on her door, every time someone called her, and every time she heard heels in a hallway. She tried not to hope this time, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Someone I know?" Olivia asked.

Casey looked to the corner and then nodded. "Eighteen more questions."

"What?"

"That's two of your twenty questions," Casey answered, with a small smile. Apparently she liked this game.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked, dying inside a little with each passing second.

"No comment," Casey relayed what the person in the corner was whispering to her.

Olivia rolled her eyes. If it was who she thought it was, then she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She'd have to be clever.

"Does she like to ice skate?"

Casey chuckled, "Sometimes."

"Does she have a sister?"

The redhead grinned, "She doesn't like to talk about it."

Olivia smiled. She was almost one hundred percent sure who was in the elevator with Casey.

"She doesn't like to talk about it because her sister is in prison or her sister incessantly teases her?"

Alex grinned. She knew Olivia knew. She was okay with it just playing for a little while longer, at least until the elevator started moving again.

"She's not sure," Casey answered, "Her sister could be in prison."

Olivia nodded, "Does this mystery woman have a ring on her right ring finger?"

"Yes," Casey nodded.

"What does it look like?" Olivia leaned closer to the screen hoping to get a look at her lost love.

Casey leaned down to examine the ring, "It's silver or white gold with a blue stone in it."

Olivia closed her eyes. She could still see the ring that she gave Alex, a ring that promised a lifetime of love. Olivia looked at the one that Alex had given her. She kept it on a chain around her neck. In her mind she could still see blood from Alex's shoulder ooze around the diamond in the middle.

She shook out of her thoughts when Casey asked if she was still there.

"Yeah," Olivia answered, "How did she get here?"

"Car."

"Does she have a hotel to stay at yet?"

Casey raised an eyebrow at the woman she was with, but looked back up at Olivia, "No. She was hoping she wouldn't have to get one."

Olivia grinned, "Does she still think purple drapes are a bad idea?"

"Yes," came the disembodied voice.

Olivia laughed. Just before they were going to move in together, they went shopping for linens and things like that. They stood in the curtain isle for half an hour arguing about the color they should be. "That may be a problem," Olivia added, "Would she like to sleep on the couch?"

The redhead started laughing, "She said she will if those damn purple drapes are in the bedroom."

"Eight more questions?" Olivia asked.

"Seven now that you asked about the eight more questions," Casey added.

"What's your favorite color?" Olivia smirked.

"Purple," Casey replied.

"Liar," Olivia laughed, "Are you sure it's not green?"

"No," Casey relayed.

"How long was the drive here?"

"Too long."

Olivia paused and took a deep breath, "Is she seeing anyone?"

"She said the only person she can see is me," Casey answered, "But she's starting to hear voices that are asking a lot of questions which is freaking her out."

Olivia laughed again. It was definitely the love of her life who brought her strange sense of humor back with her. "

"Why won't she stand up?"

"Because then you could see her and the game would be over."

Olivia saw a little light blink on the panel next to her. When it turned green she knew the elevator would start moving again soon.

"Does she have a problem with picking up where she left off?"

"Not at all. Last question."

"Marry me?"

Casey's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. She looked at Alex who was finally in tears in the corner. With a small jerk the elevator started moving again. Olivia jumped out of her seat and sprinted up the stairs where the elevator was heading. When she got to her floor, there was one mechanic left who was apologizing as soon as the doors opened.

Olivia didn't care about that. When the blonde stepped out of the elevator, Olivia swept Alex into her arms.

Alex melted into the embrace. She smiled and mumbled, "Yes," into Olivia's shoulder.

The detective smiled from ear to ear and pulled away to kiss Alex. To hell with trying to keep their relationship a secret. She loved Alex and she wanted the world to know.

When their passionate kiss was over, Olivia took Alex's hand, "C'mon, I bet the guys want to see you too."

Alex just wiped her tears with one hand and nodded.

When they walked into the squad room, Fin was the first person to look up at them. He grinned and added, "You go out to get coffee and you come back with a hot blonde. Typical."


	3. Please Don't Eat Me

Okay so this is like serious crackfic. I don't know where it came from. I'm just kind of in transition as far as writing goes and this was a great catalyst.

A/N- I read over this and realized that Abbie is written more Jane Rizzoli than Abbie Carmichael although the characters are similar. I've been watching too much Rizzoli & Isles I guess.

Again, overly cliched suggestions are very welcome.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

The day started off like it always did. Motions, subpoenas, and papers were all over Alex's desk. She sighed and wanted to hit her head on the desk. The life of a district attorney was so dense and mundane that she was seriously started to think about switching fields of practice.

She looked at the clock and then to the couch she had slept on last night. She needed to clean it up before Elliot got there for his testimony prep. Alex stood up and wondered why she hadn't heard anything from anyone else all morning.

Just as she was folding up her reserve blanket she heard a gunshot. She followed her instinct and dropped to the ground, but not before getting to her desk. She grabbed her cell phone as it started to ring on her desk.

She flipped it open, "Cabot."

"Open your office door!" Olivia's voice yelled into her ear.

Without asking another question, she got up and ran to the door, opening it. Olivia and Elliot tumbled it. Elliot scrambled to get up and shut the door as a few of the other attorneys in the office started to try to get in. They had a glazed look in their eyes and their movements were clumsy. He locked it and slid down the door, "Holy shit."

"What the hell is going on?" Alex demanded, her immediate fear replaced with annoyance. From what it looked like, they ran into the office so they wouldn't have to talk to her coworkers.

Olivia stood up and dusked herself off, holstering the gun in her hand, "You mean you don't know?"

Alex shook her head, "Because you haven't told me. I've been buried under motions all night and all this morning. I haven't left my office in twenty hours."

"A virus," Olivia pointed to the TV in the corner and flipped it on. On the screen a new anchor was doing a newscast in a frantic voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the CDC is asking that anyone who hasn't been bitten to get somewhere with food and stay where you are," he looked like he was on the verge of tears, "Nothing like this has happened in the history of the world. The entire island of Manhattan has been quarantined. The National Guard is on its way to rescue the survivors, but they say that it may take a few days to safely get through the infected masses." He glanced off screen then back at the prompter, "It has been estimated that almost seventy percent of the Manhattan population is already infected…"

Alex shook her head. This couldn't be happening. This was something from a terrible movie. She looked at Olivia and the gravity of what was actually happened hit her. She rubbed her face. Luckily none of her family lived anywhere near New York City.

"We need to get back to the station," Elliot told the women as she checked the bullets in his gun before jamming the magazine back in and cocking it.

Alex looked down at what she was wearing. She wasn't dressed to run from zombies. She was barely dressed to run from Petrovsky.

Olivia seemed to know what she was thinking and asked, "Do you have something else to change into?"

The blonde nodded and made her way to the file cabinet behind her desk. She took out her workout clothes. She decided that since there was an outbreak of an infectious rabies-like disease that she didn't really need to worry about being modest when changing in front of her colleagues. Soon she was in black running shorts and a green tank top, definitely not clothing for the cold weather outside, but it was good for running and that was what she was planning on doing.

Alex's phone started ringing again. This time Olivia picked it up and answered, "Yeah?…Abbie?…Where are you?…Alright…stay where you are and we'll meet you in the stairwell…do you have a gun?…well, yes I know where you're from…a simple yes I have a gun would have been fine…bye." She hung up and tossed the phone to Alex. "Abbie and Serena are down the hall. We have to meet them in the stairwell."

Elliot stood from the door, "I'll go first, Alex can go in the middle and Liv you can bring up the rear." He looked at Alex, "This may be a stupid question, but do you have a gun?"

Alex shook her head.

"Fantastic," he murmured and turned to the door. "Well since they're crowding the door I suggest we use the couch like a bull dozer."

The blonde was started to wonder just how many zombie movies Elliot had seen when Olivia started to move the couch. "This is a nice couch."

"Thanks I got it from IKEA," Alex said before she knew what had just come out of her mouth. Elliot and Olivia looked at her weird. "Sorry, I'm a little freaked out here. My cohort is outside ready to eat me. Law school did not prepare me for this. Maybe vampires, but not zombies."

"Well, get ready," Elliot moved to stand beside Olivia, the couch poised at the door. "When I say three, open the door and then run like hell after me, okay?"

"That won't be a problem," Alex gingerly put her hand on the knob.

"One," Elliot counted, "Two, Three!"

With that Alex threw open the door, a few people falling in, but being pushed back out by Elliot and Olivia ramming the couch against the mass and shoving it backwards.

Alex took off running, after Elliot and saw Olivia followed out of the corner of her eye. Apparently the infection made everyone a little slower, but it was still scary as shit to see ADA Carver come at her with his mouth wide open, trying to bite her. It was even more unnerving when Elliot put a bullet in his head and she watched his limp body fall to the ground before the other zombies started to devour him.

When they got to the stairwell, Elliot kicked open the door. Abbie pointed her gun at him and yelled, "Jesus Fucking Christ you scared the shit out of us!"

Alex was next to jump into the concrete space with Olivia right behind her, closing the door. Alex immediately went to her best friend and hugged her. Serena was trembling in her arms, but looked stable nonetheless.

"We parked right outside the door downstairs," Olivia stated, taking the keys out of her pocket. "We should be okay when we get back to the precinct."

Abbie started leading the way down the stairs with the Olivia behind her, then the two unarmed blondes, followed by Elliot. When they got to the bottom of the empty stairwell, Abbie paused before kicking it open. There was alone infected person looking in the car. As soon at the person turned around to attack Abbie she shot it twice.

As she watched Casey Novak fall to the ground still twitching from the infection, she shook her head, "I always kinda wanted to do that."

Serena scampered away from the body that lay in front of the driver's side door. They all checked all the windows before piling into the squad car. Elliot cranked up the engine and gunned it out of the parking lot into the deserted streets. The straggling infected and empty cars added to the eeriness that was creeping up Alex's spine. She watched as they feasted on the remains of their fellow infected that had been killed and as they climbed up the walls of buildings with a frightening ease.

"Why the hell have you not been using this?" Abbie asked, unhooking the shotgun from the rack of the front seat. She checked the chamber before cocking it, handing her handgun back to Serena who just looked at it in her hand before handing it to Alex.

"We were worried about Alex and we didn't have time to get the rest of the shells out of the trunk," Elliot explained as she swerved around a curve.

Olivia took the handgun from Alex. Then she took Alex's right hand and gently wrapped it around the gun, "It's cocked, just point and shoot. And try not to shoot me okay?" she offered a reassuring smile.

Alex just numbly nodded, taking a little comfort in the smile and the fact that she could defend herself now. After a few deep breaths, Alex felt like she would be able to handle whatever came at her.

It didn't take long to get to the one-six. Abbie was the first one to speak as Elliot circled the parking lot making sure that it wasn't overrun. "Who's inside?"

"Munch and Fin," Olivia replied, "They stayed to hold down the fort." She pulled the radio from the ground and radioed, "We're coming in guys."

Everyone lurched forward when Elliot parked the car on the sidewalk of the precinct. Everyone scrambled to get as out a pair of infected zombies spotted them from across the street. Just as the front doors opened, Alex saw one of the zombies get close enough, that if he jumped he would be on her.

She pointed her gun at him and pulled the trigger, watching him fall to the ground. Perhaps she wasn't as bad of a shot as she thought she was.

Right before going inside, Abbie popped the trunk and grabbed the rest of the shells, spewed the second unfortunate zombie's brains all over the sidewalk before running inside.

"You're pretty good with that thing," Fin commented as he closed and locked the door behind her.

"Thanks," she nodded and reloaded the gun as she walked behind the group to the squad room.

When they got to it, Olivia looked around. They guys had done some stockpiling since they'd been gone. There was vending machine food sitting on top of her desk and the contents of the soda machine on Elliot's. Every available gun and bullet was crowding Fin and Munch's desks put together.

Once inside, Munch closed the squad room door and pushed a desk up against it. Elliot added another desk for good measure.

"This is the worst nightmare I've ever had," Alex shook her head and looked around. "Where's Cragen?"

"New Jersey," Fin replied, "Lucky bastard."

"So?" Abbie asked, looking at the detectives, "What's the plan? Hole up here until we're rescued?"

"Or run out of food," Munch added with a nod.

Abbie quirked an eyebrow, "Alright, but if no one comes in three days, I'm going for help."

"You are not," Serena narrowed her eyes, "Not by yourself."

The southerner looked at Serena, "Oh you wanna come princess?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "As a matter of fact I do."

"Yeah right," Abbie looked at Serena, condescendingly.

Serena was about to open her mouth, but Alex cut her off, "That's enough. No one is going anywhere right now, okay?"

The other two ADAs looked away, nodding sheepishly for fighting like that.

"Are all the windows boarded up?" Elliot asked Munch.

The older detective answered, "I think so. We got all the ones in here as you can see, plus the one in Cragen's office and the second interrogation room."

"What about the ones in the crib?" Alex's eyes moved to the door above interrogation room. Her breath got shallow when she saw the shadow of a slow drunken movement belonging to someone whose body had been taken over by the virus.

"Son of a bitch," Abbie murmured and checked the shotgun before looking at Elliot. They slowly crept up the stairs while Olivia trotted to catch up to them. Munch and Fin were gathering up boards to put on the windows after the room had been cleared out.

"Why weren't you a cop?" Elliot whispered to Abbie as they neared the door.

"I like to dress up to go to work," she whispered back with a coy smile, "Plus I'm a little trigger happy." She pointed the shotgun at the door and waited until everyone was out of the way before blasting the door open, almost off of its hinges. Elliot kicked it the rest of the way in.

"Holy shit," Olivia breathed when she saw the sheer number of zombies crawling all over the room.

Abbie started shooting shotgun rounds into the larger groups while everyone else started taking them out one by one. Olivia didn't notice a few of them slip out behind her and started the slow decent to the bullpen where Alex and Serena were huddled next to a desk.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Serena whispered as she clung to Alex.

The taller blonde wasn't sure if she could hit them, being so far away, but she didn't want to wait until they got close enough to find out. She pointed and shot. The first time she missed and the second, she hit one in the shoulder, which only slowed it down.

"Abbie!" Serena screamed as they terrifying zombies continued closer to them.

Olivia felt a freakishly strong hand grab her shoulder. She turned, to find herself face to face with an open mouthed zombie, moving closer to take a bite out of her shoulder. She turned the gun backwards and shot it in the face, as it fell it ripped her shirt on the way down. She let out a deep sigh when she saw that all of the infected were laying on the ground, oozing black blood from their gunshot wounds.

"Shit," Elliot looked at the carnage around them, "Let's throw them out the window then board it up."

Olivia scanned the room, "Where's Abbie?"

After taking two of the three that were walking toward them out Alex realized that she was out of bullets a little late and pulled Serena with her away from the zombie. However, she also realized too late that the door she was trying to get out of was nailed shut.

Just as the zombie got within arms reach, a loud bang echoed in the room and it fell to the ground. Abbie stood next to the zombie with a pistol in her hand.

"Are you okay?" Abbie asked Serena.

The blonde nodded numbly and stepped into Abbie's arms. The brunette wrapped her protective arms around Serena, sighing in relief.

Olivia and Elliot came downstairs to get the bodies to throw out the window before Munch and Fin nailed it shut. Abbie stayed with the other two attorneys, checking all the other windows downstairs to make sure they were still secure.

"Okay, well that's over with," Olivia exhaled and made her way downstairs. She walked over to Alex and touched her shoulder, "Are you okay Alex?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah I think so." She picked up the gun she dropped, "I need more bullets though." She didn't want to be caught helpless again.

Olivia nodded and took Alex's hand, walking her over to the ammo cache on Finn's desk. She sat down in the chair and pulled one another chair up next to her, "I'm going to teach you how to do this so when you go G.I. Joe on the zombies you can reload yourself."

Alex let out a tense smile, "Thanks Liv."

After a few hours, everyone was starting to get restless. Serena was practically glued to Abbie's side, which the southerner didn't seem to mind, she even taught Serena how to used the shotgun although the blonde initially refused.

As the sun started to go down, Alex found a perch in Cragen's office that offered a small, yet secure hole to look out of. She could see the infected walk the streets, looking for something to eat. It was like watching a 3D horror movie, but she knew it was real. She could smell the foul stench of death outside and feel the October night air coming through the cracks in the broken pieces of desk that was holding the danger out.

She sat on Cragen's desk with her knees drawn up to her chest, slightly shivering. When she turned back to the hole a yellowed eye was looking back at her. She jumped off of the desk and made her way to the other side of it, her heart pounding. She watched in terror as they eye swiveled as the owner of the eye tried to get a better look. Then after a few seconds the eye disappeared.

She took a cautious step forward and looked out the hole. The person who the eye belonged to had jumped off of the building and was walking down the street, looking around like everything around him was about to eat him.

When she felt a hand on her elbow, she jumped and turned around. She put her hand to her chest when she saw Olivia behind her, "Jesus, Liv you scared the hell out of me."

The detective smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. I just came to check on you. You've been really quiet."

"I'm okay," Alex sighed, "Just watching the world go to hell." She glanced at the wall, "Quite literally."

Olivia put her hand on Alex's shoulder, "Well if you need anything…" She trailed off knowing that Alex knew what she meant.

The blonde placed her hand on top of Olivia's, "Same for you." She slowly reached up and touched the ripped edge of Olivia's sleeve, "Do you want to go find another shirt or do you enjoy the zombie slayer look?"

Olivia smiled, "I think I'll go find another shirt. Plus we can find you something warmer. You're freezing."

Alex stood and followed Olivia out of the office. On the way to the locker room she picked up her gun, just in case. She watched as Olivia opened her locker and dug around. She pulled out some jeans and an NYPD t-shirt, handing them to Alex before getting out a tank top for herself.

Olivia let Alex change while she took the gun and checked the rest of the dimly lit locker room. When she finished making her rounds she caught sight of Alex in her lacy lilac panties and her matching bra. She smirked, "You're one of _those_ women aren't you?"

"What one of what women?" Alex arched an eyebrow and pulled the t-shirt on.

The detective crossed her arms, "The kind that have to have their frilly panties to match their frilly bras."

"As a matter of fact I am," Alex pulled the jeans on and replaced her sneakers on her feet. She took the gun from Olivia who pulled her shirt off.

Alex smirked, "Hold on a second." She walked over to Olivia and surveyed her bra, "Take your pants off."

"What?" Olivia grinned, coyly.

"Take your pants off," the blonde stated, "I think that you're one of _those_ women as well."

"You can't prove it," the detective pulled her fresh shirt on.

Alex put the gun in the back of her pants and stepped well within Olivia's personal space. Her finger went to the button on the front of Olivia's pants. She took a look at Olivia who's breathing had become shallow. Alex smirked at her newfound power. She knew that the breathing was because of arousal and not of fear. She'd seen Olivia afraid and this was definitely not it.

Alex _accidentally _let her fingers brush against Olivia's skin as she unbuttoned and unzipped the detective's pants before slowly pulling them down. A wicked smile crossed her lips. Truth be told she was just as turned on as Olivia was, but she wasn't going to let on. Instead she leaned forward, "Welcome to the club detective."

She pulled Olivia's pants up and buttoned them before taking a step back. She muttered, "I'm starving," before leaving the detective to cool off by herself in the locker room.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to go spend a month on the beach," Serena murmured, leaning back on Abbie as they sat on the couch.

"I may have to join you," Abbie answered with drooping eyelids.

Alex walked out of the locker room and went to the vending machine table, "What's the chance that there's a vending machine somewhere in this building with something more healthy than Doritos?"

"Zero," Elliot answered, looking at his phone. He sighed, "Kathy just texted me. She said that on the news they're saying that rescues are being postponed because they're not equipped for this kind of thing."

"I can't say I blame them," Abbie answered, "I don't think anyone was."

"Whoever start it should have known," Munch stated, "I'm too damn old to be killing zombies. I'm lucky my partner was fast enough to get the first one that walked in here. I'm walking into squad room with my coffee and almost get attacked by a janitor who wants to have me for a snack."

"Do you really think this is an oops someone knocked over a beaker and now Manhattan is populated by the walking dead?" Alex asked opening a bag of trail mix.

Olivia finally walked out of the locker room and added, "Yeah I do."

"You can't be serious," Alex added, "I don't think this was an accident. I think it was complete and gross negligence."

Suddenly it was just like everything was normal again. The daily debates had started although the windows were boarded up to keep them from being attacked.

"I'm with Alex," Abbie adjusted her head so that she could see everyone involved in the conversation, "You don't just accidentally infect an entire population. You do it purposefully or negligently. There's no in between."

"Hypothetically someone spills the evil potion on a lab rat. Then they're bitten by the lab rat and then they're infected and pass it on to someone else," Munch leaned back at his desk, "Then the person they infected, infects three people and so on. Was it not an accidental spill that caused it?"

Serena closed her eyes, content to just stay out of the conversation and lay in Abbie's arms, "Pass. I had enough hypos in law school."

Abbie let out a small smile, then looked up at Alex who immediately answered. "If you know that the evil potion will infect on contact, it is the duty of the lab scientist to keep it away from any living thing unless the experiments are on the animals in which case said animal should be contain and proper protective gear should be worn. I almost failed Chemistry and I know that."

The debate raged on while Munch added hypothetical situations, Elliot and Olivia went on the defensive and Alex attacked. In the end the two detectives conceded to the blonde attorney who wasn't going to back down.

"Are we going to sleep in shifts or what?" Fin yawned as it neared midnight.

"I'm not sleeping," Alex shook her head, glancing at the windows, "At least not until the sun comes up."

"I'll stay up with Alex," Olivia offered, "At least for the first few hours."

Elliot leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "Wake me up if you plan to go to sleep."

Serena was already asleep, leaning back on Abbie on the couch and Munch was close to sleep at the other end of the couch.

"So," Olivia followed Alex, as she checked all the windows and glanced out the tiny hole in Cragen's office, "If you weren't trapped in a police station by zombies what would you be doing right now?"

"Working," Alex answered without skipping a beat.

"Is that all you do?" Olivia asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yes."

The detective eyed Alex, "All you do it work."

"I'll take a break when the rapists take a break," she answered as she placed her hand on a board that was covering the window in the crib. She glanced around at the black bloodstains all over the ground. She sighed and led the way out of the room, stepping over the door that lay in shambles on the floor.

"Working yourself to death isn't going to help," Olivia answered, "I know. I've been doing this for a long time." She put a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder to halt her movements.

Alex stopped walking and nodded, "I know. I just…never feel like I do enough. And even now, I've taken out like three, almost four zombies…And you and Abbie and Elliot are kicking ass."

"We've had more experience shooting. At least I know Elliot and I have. I guess shooting is encoded in out resident Texan's DNA," Olivia offered a small smile, "But you're doing really good. No one expects you to be a Navy SEAL overnight."

Alex smiled at Olivia, "Thanks Liv. That almost made me feel better."

Olivia pulled Alex into a hug, "Well let me know if there's anything else I can do to help you feel better. When we get out of here, and make millions after writing a book about what happened, I'm going to go up to my mom's cabin upstate. You're more than welcome to come with me."

"Thanks Liv," Alex sighed into the embrace.

"You deserve it," Olivia rubbed Alex's back and then pulled away, "Tired yet?"

"Not a chance," Alex shook her head, "I haven't inspected every board that's keeping the zombies out."

Olivia chuckled, "Well, I'll help."

After making their rounds, Alex was satisfied that they were safe for the time being.

"So how long do you think we can last in here on Cheetos, Diet Coke, and confiscated weapons?" Alex asked with a sigh as they sat on the steps leading up to the crib. Her head was leaned back on the wall while one of her legs was straight out, across a step and placed thought the railing while the other leg was bent with her arm resting on it.

"I think we could last a couple weeks if we really pear down," Olivia answered, a few steps up from Alex, "But I don't think we'll need to. I think we'll have been rescued, escaped to some kind of safe zone, or have all killed each other by then."

Alex let out a chuckle, grateful that Olivia could still make her laugh in a situation like this, "Thanks for the laugh. I kind of need all I can get right now."

Olivia reached down and gently squeezed Alex's shoulder, "We'll be okay. I promise. And it relaxes me a lot when I see you smile. Then when we get out of here, we can go stay in my mom's cabin upstate where there's no one around or we can go somewhere so densely populated that you can barely walk down the street."

Alex leaned back and rested her head on Olivia's lap, "After this, I'm going to need some serious therapy."

"You needed that before this," Olivia jabbed playfully.

Alex giggled and swatted Olivia's forearm, "Hey, it's because I have you deal with you and Elliot on a daily basis."

Olivia gently brushed some hair out of Alex's face, "Well, after this I think we'll all be considerably nicer to each other. This is one of those extreme bonding scenarios that will lead to us all ending up in the same nursing home, talking about the time we were almost eaten by zombies." After a few seconds she asked, "How tired are you?"

"I'm exhausted," Alex answered, "But I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing that there are half a million infected people outside trying to eat me."

"In all fairness to the infected people," Olivia grinned, "You do look pretty tasty."

Alex raised her head a little to cautiously look over Olivia's face for any sign of infection. All she found was a hint of playfulness and a lot of amusement.

"Sorry, that was just a bad joke," Olivia laid Alex's head back in her lap to continue stroking the blonde hair.

"Terrible joke," Alex added, closing her eyes at the touch of Olivia's fingers running through her hair.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Elliot was awake and moving toward the TV that was in the corner of the room. He flipped it on and then walked back to his desk so watch from there. He glanced back at Olivia and Alex, gave them a stiff nod and then turned back to the TV.

Everyone else started to slowly wake up. Abbie first, then Serena because she was laying on Abbie who had started to move, then Munch and Fin joined the land of the waking.

"Anything new?" Abbie yawned, checking to make sure her gun was still right next to her on the ground.

"It says there's an evac point on the Upper East Side," Elliot stated, arms crossed, "They have search teams coming in and extracting people with APCs and then boating them to Roosevelt Island where they're being observed for any sign of infection before being transported to Brooklyn."

"Do we know where the nearest extraction team is?" Abbie asked, rubbing Serena's back who just realized that the horrible nightmare she thought she just had was a reality.

Elliot shook his head. He looked at everyone else, a silent question on the tip of his tongue.

"Do we want to go for it or wait?" Alex stood from the stairs, the first one brave enough to ask.

"It'll be safer if we wait," Munch sat on his desk.

Elliot shrugged, "Maybe."

"Those little fuckers are out there biting everyone they can find," Abbie gestured to the door, "That more of them by the hour. Even if that's not the case, let's assume that everyone that is going to be bitten has been bitten. That means they're all looking for someone to eat. That means we're the only ones left on this island. Which means, we are going to be number one of half a million zombies' dinner menus."

"I'm with her," Alex walked down the stairs with Olivia behind her.

Fin nodded, "Me too."

Serena seemed to be too scared to take a side and Munch looked thoughtfully at the ground. Elliot nodded, although most of them would have guessed that would be his answer.

"How would we get to the car or any car?" Olivia asked, standing next to Alex.

"Shoot and run," Abbie answered, "Elliot and I can take out the ones closest to the door and then we can all make a run for it."

"There's not that many out there right now," Alex stated, " I've been watching them through the cracks. Most of them are just wandering around the streets, heading north."

"That may be a problem when we get to where we're going," Munch offered, "What if they're all sitting at the port to Roosevelt Island waiting?"

Elliot rubbed the back of his head, "Then we drive the car into the river and swim for it. Besides they're not that smart and from what I've seen on TV they can't swim,"

After an awkward silence settled over them, Serena surprised everyone by speaking, "I think we should go."

Abbie rested her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Alright. All in favor of going?"

Elliot, Olivia, Alex, Abbie, Serena, and Fin all raised their hands. Munch ducked his head, "Well I guess we're going."

Alex took a deep breath as the gravity of the situation sunk in. She felt like she was about to vomit when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Olivia asked quietly.

Alex nodded and tried to get into the mindset to take on a city's worth of flesh-eating zombies. "I'm fine. I should go reload."

"Hey," Olivia grabbed the blonde's hand as she walked away. Alex used the momentum to swing around and send her lips crashing into Olivia's.

Alex ran her tongue along Olivia's bottom lip and Olivia allowed her to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds, the ADA pulled away, but stayed within inches of Olivia's face. Her voice came out as a whisper although she hadn't meant for it to, "I've wanted to do that for a really, really long time. I think I love you and I think I have since if first saw you." She leaned forward and gave Olivia one last peck on the lips before turning around, walking to the desk covered in guns and ammo where the rest of the group had convened.

Serena looked at the confiscated guns on the table. She picked up a handgun. Fin scooted next to her, "Be careful with that one. It's been modified. The dude that had it didn't like pulling the trigger back far so all you need is a little pressure and it'll go off." After the explanation Serena put the gun back down and picked up a sawed off shotgun.

"Does anyone else wish we had a couple gallons of gas and some glass bottles?" Abbie asked picking up an AK-47 and examining it.

Elliot picked up a similar gun and nodded, "Half a dozen grenades would be nice right about now. Maybe a tank or two."

"And a black ops team," Munch added, carefully putting bullets into the magazine of his gun.

"You ever shot one of those?" Elliot asked Abbie.

The Texan nodded, "My uncles were really into guns."

As she was checking her gun and picking out another one, Alex felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned to see Olivia taking a spot next to her at the ammo table. A small smile from Olivia meant that they were on good terms and that they'd talk later. Alex nodded back, her hands still shaking a little from the anticipation of going out into the streets armed with a couple guns that came off of the street and a Juris Doctor. She felt that neither one was going to be much help.

"Okay, so we go out the hallway," Elliot told everyone after they were all loaded down with as many weapons as they could carry. He picked up some keys on off of the table. Then he walked over to the window and moved one of the loose boards a bit do he could see out to the parking lot, "We'll go toward the front door and into the black SUV." He used the keyless entry to make sure he had the keys to the right car. "It's on the left right when we get outside." He turned around, "No matter what, when we're in the hallway, there needs to be someone looking in every direction at all times. Make sure to look behind you."

"Should we lock up here in case something happens and we need to come back?" Serena looked around the one room in Manhattan she felt safe in.

"Go idea," Elliot nodded, "Everyone ready?"

"Who's driving?" Alex asked like it was the obvious question.

Everyone looked around.

"I can't shoot and drive if it comes down to it," Abbie added.

Elliot shook his head, "I can try."

"Then have someone who isn't planning to shoot drive," Munch replied, "Preferably someone who has a tendency to speed and disregard traffic signals."

"Serena," Alex stated, looking at her best friend.

The other blonde nodded, "I'll drive."

"I'll ride shotgun," Abbie offered, absently running her hand over the shotgun hanging off of her shoulder strap.

"I got the back window," Fin offered.

Munch interjected, "I'll stick with my partner."

Elliot nodded, "Then we'll get backseat. Alex can sit in the middle." He walked over to the door and to the board that was blocking it. After a deep breath, he made sure everyone was stacked up behind him before pulling it off with the help of Fin before cautiously opening the door. He raised his machine gun and stepped into the hallway in proper military fashion.

Abbie raised her gun and turned to Serena briefly, "Keep one hand on my back. I got you. If your hand leaves I'll know something is wrong."

Serena nodded and put her hand on the middle of Abbie's back, staying in step with the brunette lawyer.

The first shot was fired by Olivia who saw a zombie coming at them from the darkened hallway in the opposite direction of the front door. It made everyone flinch, but they kept swiftly moving down the hallway.

Elliot eliminated anyone that was between them and the front door. He looked outside and saw a couple of zombies wandering around outside. He pushed open the door and they all ran as fast as they could to the SUV.

They were all surprised about how easy it was to get to the car and get in their pre-assigned spots. However, it didn't turn out to be that easy. Once Serena started the car, zombies started appearing out of alleys and storefronts, all coming toward them.

"Son of a bitch," Serena slammed it into reverse and ran over a couple zombies before speeding out of the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Abbie asked Serena watching the street signs wave by.

"FDR," Serena answered, "That way I can drive into the river at any time."

"It would be faster to do up to 59th," Abbie replied.

The blonde shook her head as she weaved in and out of stopped cars as fast as she could. The streets were littered with them. "How would it be faster?"

"There would be less cars," Abbie gestured out the window, "FDR is going to be jammed."

"Would you like to drive?" Serena asked back, raising her voice a bit.

Abbie nodded, "If you keep driving like that yeah I would."

"Hey," Alex leaned forward, "Cool it until we get off of this island. Then you can argue like you're married okay?"

Both women grew silent. The drive started to get slower as the empty car traffic became denser. Just as everyone was starting to relax, Serena crossed an intersection and was hit in the back right side by another band of survivors trying to find their way off the island. The car didn't slow down at all. It continued to speed off.

"Why is the car off?" Finn called from the back.

"I don't know," Serena tried to start it. It sounded like it was about to start, but didn't. Then she tried again.

"Shit," Fin looked out the back window that had shattered and saw zombies slowly making their way over to them. He and Munch started to fire out the back trying to keep them away.

Just as they zombies were making their way to Elliot and Olivia's windows the engine started and Serena hit the gas.

"Let's not do that again," Munch checked the magazine on his gun before jamming it back in.

"I don't plan on it," Serena answered, swerving to miss a couple of cars.

It wasn't two minutes later that they were on FDR. They were all surprised by what they saw. There was what looked to be a bulldozed path down the center of the road. All the cars had been crushed and pushed to the side so that there was a clear lane.

"Shit," Serena hissed as they took off down the lane.

"What?" Elliot leaned forward looking in front of them.

"It's only been cleared so far," Serena pointed in front of them. She looked to the side and saw Roosevelt Island coming into view. "It's a fucking parking lot up there."

"We can walk," Abbie suggested. "It's not that far to the shortest distance between here and the island. If we see a boat between here and there we can do that. If not, we can swim."

"Everyone hear the plan?" Elliot turned to the back of the car.

The two detectives in the back nodded.

As soon as Serena pulled to a stop, everyone bailed out of the car. They walked in a tight line on the side of the road closest to the river.

"If you jump into the river drop your guns or else you'll be meeting Jimmy Hoffa at the bottom," Fin added to the group.

"Hoffa is not in the bottom of the river," Munch stated, "He's on an island in the Caribbean somewhere hiding from the mob."

Alex heard an unearthly growl from behind her and turned around. There was a zombie slowly walking behind them. She raised her handgun and shot three times. Everyone turned around in time to see the zombie fall.

"I think you're a natural," Olivia slid her arm around Alex's waist.

Alex felt a little safer knowing that she could now defender herself well and felt especially safe with Olivia's arm around her waist. She walked as close to Olivia as possible without hindering their walking.

As they got closer to the pier that was the closest to the safe zone, they saw that zombies seemed to be gathering on coastline trying to get to the other side without touching the water.

"Damn," Abbie lowered her gun when she realized just how many zombies there were.

It was a matter of seconds before the mass saw them and started making their way over to them. They all grabbed their guns and raised them. Before anyone shot the sound of gun clattering to the ground sounded behind them.

"What are you doing?" Abbie asked Serena, "We're almost there."

"I'm going to swim," the blonde answered, "I can't shoot. At this point I'm more of a liability than anything." She ran her hands over her arms and looked at the chilly water below them.

Abbie sighed and looked at the zombies come toward them then down at the water. "I'm going with you." She rid herself of her firearms and looked at the group to see them doing the same.

"The current looks strong," Olivia mentioned, "We'll have to swim diagonally."

"Ready?" Serena looked at Alex.

Alex glanced at the nearing zombies and nodded, "Yeah."

"Just like Sundays," Serena looked at the dirty water and took a deep breath.

"I'll race you," Alex rid herself of the oversized hoodie she was wearing and straightened out her sports bra.

"One, two, three," Serena counted and they both jumped in. The sudden rush of cold water around them caused their lungs to seize up. Their chests hurt, but when they surfaced they saw that the rest of the group had followed them. The zombies were standing on the shore where they just were, devouring the one that Alex had shot earlier.

"Damn that's cold," Fin cursed and followed the blondes who were easily swimming toward the island.

They were almost halfway across when a boat pulled up to them. Military looking men were on board.

"Need a hand?" one of them asked.

"God yes," Abbie backstroked the rest of the way to the boat and climbed in with the help of the men.

"We don't have enough room in the boat for all of you," he said and picked up some life jackets.

"We're fine," Alex told the man as she and Serena continued swimming.

He tossed them two life jackets, "Just in case."

Olivia took a towel from one of the men on the boat and looked over at Alex, "Are you sure?"

The blonde nodded, "We'll be fine. We swim a couple miles every Sunday."

The boat took off for the island and by the time the detectives and Abbie were unloaded, Serena and Alex had managed to swim to some rocks and climb back up.

They were all examined, poked, prodded, and cleared for entrance into the temporary cots set up in a wing of the hospital. Exhausted and finally safe, they all crawled under their blankets trying to warm up from the freezing cold they just endured.

Abbie moved from her cot to Serena's and slipped under the blanket. "Are you warm enough?"

Serena smiled and snuggled into the brunette ADA. " I am now."

Alex sat up in her bed and went through her phone, reassuring everyone she knew that she was okay via text, email and phone calls. When she felt someone sit on her bed she looked up and saw Olivia sitting there.

"So what is the plan now?" Olivia asked.

Alex slowly reached out and took Olivia's hand, "I don't know. I don't think we're going to have jobs for a few weeks unless you'd like to help with the clean up."

Olivia shook her head, "I'm heading upstate to my mom's cabin. You are more than welcome to come with me."

"I think that sounds good right now, but I have to stop up at Albany to see my mom," Alex sighed, "I promised her I would."

"Great," Olivia leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Alex's lips, "It's on the way."

The blonde smiled and leaned into Olivia feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

Alex woke up on in the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept in. She groaned and tried to shield her eyes from the sun that was coming through the windows. A small chuckled brought her out of her sleep. She looked up and saw Olivia smiling back down at her. "Good morning," she smiled and stretched.

"Good afternoon," Olivia corrected.

Alex rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, "Whatever."

"How'd you sleep?" Olivia asked, smoothing out the long blonde hair she'd grown to love.

"Fantastic," Alex sighed, and tilted her head up and kissed Olivia's neck.

Olivia smiled, "I think that hike yesterday wore you out."

The blonde smiled against Olivia's skin, "Sorry, I'm still a little paranoid."

"It's understandable," the detective wrapped her arms around Alex, "But you're safe now. I promise."

Alex nodded, knowing that Olivia meant what she said and she felt it with every gentle caress and tender kiss.


End file.
